Hidden Treasure
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:SetoxJou:. Seto is the abused youth who never smiles. Jou is the social worker called in to help him. Can he get this tortured youth to open up? Or will Seto forever remain alone?
1. Cerulean Reflections

Aww, my first shounen ai fic with Seto/Jou as the main pairing (tear)

Anyway, I guess I'll start if off by saying I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Everyone else: AHHHHH! SHE DID THE DISCLAIMER! THE WORLD'S GONNA END! (runs away)

Aerith: (sweatdrops) Ok... anyway enjoy the ficcie! And for the last time this has shounen ai in it, as in boyxboy, so leave now if you don't like!

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 1: Cerulean Reflections**

Thunderous booms echoed through the sky. Swords of lightning clashed together, illuminating the dark sky with their ferocious battle.

Tears of frustration and misery rained from the heaven's above, felt by all who were unlucky enough to be caught in the weeping torrent.

A perfect stormy setting for your stereotypical dark castle of evil legend or, in this case, an asylum, but not just any asylum.

This one was filled with some of the most troubled youths of all. Their lives filled with torture and insanity, desperately seeking a helping hand and warm touch from those who still held their firm grip on reality.

Light footsteps padded through black tiled hallways, their feather light touches echoing deeply in the eeriely silent hallways.

The man's arms were kept steady at his side, brushing gently off of the dark jeans that clung to his lower half. He reached a slender hand to his throat and unbuttoned the top of his dark grey shirt before adjusting the rolled up sleeves to their original length.

Stopping at the end of the hall at a grand doorway. His honey eyes traced the pattern embleshed on the door, that of a horse with a pair of wings extending from its back, made to look as if it where galloping forth towards the person who sought entrance.

He narrowed his eyes slightly at the flat panel on the stone archway of the door. Placing his hand, palm side down upon the panel, watching as a green light sparked to life for a moment, drawing a straight line down from the tips of his fingers to the base of his hand.

A high beep was heard from the speaker on the panel before a soft click echoed in the hallway.

He removed his hand from the panel and stepped forward as the door opened with a light swish, closing the moment he entered the room.

An extravagant office was laid out before him. Bookcases lined the side walls of the office, bearing numerous covers of blues, greens and reds. Filing cabinets stood against the wall near the bookshelves housing documents on the "special" patients at the asylum. Plants decorated several areas of the office, held on high oak stands, the most alluring being a plant that resembled a nettle but in the centre had a zig zag pattern of crimson.

His eyes drew to the rich mahogany table laid upon a royal red carpet in the center of the room, sitting in front of the large panelled window.

The young man stood before the desk awaiting the acknowledgement from the other person in the room.

The finely cushioned black chair opposite swirled around revealling the benefactor of the asylum. This man was different from the first, dressed in a business suit of a dark red with a short mane of silver hair that reached his shoulders, sheilding part of his face from view along with one of his auburn eyes.

The silver haired man smiled slightly locking his auburn eyes with his guest's honey eyes.

Standing up, he shook the younger man's hand, whispering a formal, "Katsuya" to him and receiving the reply of "Pegasus" before the two sat down.

"I'm pleased to see you've come my friend, it has been a while, I must say," Pegasus spoke, almost giddily which casued Katsuya to flinch inwardly at the almost sadistic tone.

He nodded towards the older man. Katsuya didn't like Pegasus very much, quite frankly, he seemed quite creepy to the honey eyed man and this quality suited Pegasus to his job quite well.

"It's alright Pegasus, now listen I know ya wanted me for somethin' more then just a quick hello, so just tell me what'cha want me for this time," Katsuya asked impatiently as he drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair, supporting his chin on his other hand in the process.

Pegasus' smile turned to a smirk as he stood up and walked over to one of the filing cabinets. Rummaging through the middle shelf he stopped and pulled out a standard brown backed file, though Katsuya was slightly curious about it since it had a strange blue stamp on the corner.

"This," Pegasus began, dropping the file on the desk in front of Katsuya, "is Seto Kaiba."

"Seto Kaiba?" Katsuya whispered curiously, extending his hand out and pulling the file towards him before flicking it open.

A set of calm, stoic cerulean eyes stared back at him. On the photograph was a young boy, only around 8 or 9 years of age. He had short cut chesnut hair and was dressed in a creamy yellow shirt with a blue sweater vest over it.

But what Katsuya noticed most about this boy was the apparent frown on his face which in turn caused Katsuya to frown.

Turning his gaze underneath the photograph was another, more recent one of Seto, dressed in a simple set of blue robes like all the rest of the patients wore. His expression hadn't changed from his childhood, stoic eyes and no smile.

Katsuya couldn't help but wonder what he would look like if a smile would somehow grace his features, perhaps he would seem even more handsome than Katsuya thought Seto already was.

The honey eyed teen blinked slightly before shaking is head lightly. _He's a patient, I shouldn't think he's handsome...evn though he is..._

Shaking his head again, he read Seto's profile

_**Name: **Seto Kaiba_

_**Sex:** Male_

_**Date Of Birth: **25/ 10/ 1986_

_**Height: **186cm_

_**Weight:** 65 kg_

_**Blood Type:** A_

_**Family:** Mother and Brother, deceased. Father, in jail for life_

_**Status:** Unknown_

Katsuya blinked, "Unknown?"

Pegasus nodded as he leaned against the side of the desk and watched Katsuya's ever changing expressions, "Yes, he came in here with obvious symptoms of abuse. Bruises, cuts and a severe case of mental instability, he hasn't spoken about the incident to anyone, in fact he hasn't even _smiled_ since we first laid eyes on him."

"And that's where I come into the picture, right?" Katsuya said rhetorically as he closed over the file, tucked it under his arm and stood up to face Pegasus in the eye.

"We've had many people work with him but none have suceeded in their task, we hope you will be able to lighten up dear Kaiba-boy."

Katsuya flinched at the name but decided to let it go, now wasn't the time, he had more important things to worry about than a silly name.

"What room is he in?"

"Room 7 on the east wing, best of luck Katsuya" Pegasus finished smiling, almost sadistically.

"Thanks Pegasus," Katsuya replied. He nodded and turned to leave, stopping as the door swished open.

"Oh, and Pegasus? Don't call me Katsuya, call me, Jou." With that "Jou" walked out of the room, noting Pegasus' smirk before the door slid shut.

He pulled out the picture of the older Seto and stared intently at it.

"Seto Kaiba..." he whispered to himself, honey eyes not once leaving the intense gaze of calm cerulean as he strided down the hallways again, the faint clicking of his shoes hitting tile echoed through the hallways, soon being replaced by silence once more.

* * *

Chapter 1 is finished! Please review! 


	2. Stone Hearts

Sorry it took me so long to get this thing updated, I wrote out the chapter summaries on paper then I left on holidays and my parents surprised me by remaking my room and guess what? The summaries disappeared! I wrote them out again a while ago and tonight I found the original again! -.-'

Thanks to** Saiko Senshi, Growing Pain, Jou-Kaiba-Mokie,** **PyroKittyKai, GothicShadow **and** scream4more **for their reviews!

**Saiko Senshi:** Thank you my first reviewer! (hugs) I'm glad you think it is!

**Growing Pain:** Oh my! Sorry to keep you waiting so long! But I'm glad you liked it!

**Jou-Kaiba-Mokie:** Sorry about that! But I'm still glad you liked it!

**PyroKittyKat: **O.O' Um... (backs away) Yeah…I do plan on finishing heh heh… But anyway, here it is! Enjoy!

**GothicShadow:** Thanks so much! Here you go!

**scream4more:** Ah, much obliged! I'm so happy you think so! (glomp)

**Disclaimer: **Are Yami and Yugi flirting with each other every episode? Is Seto and Jou's arguing just foreplay? Well...yes... But that's beside the point! I don't own the show! -.-

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Stone Hearts  
**

**

* * *

**

_Never walk away from failure. On the contrary, study it carefully and imaginatively for its hidden assets._

_-- __Michael Korda quotes_

**

* * *

**

Some people see support in nature. Calm rain to soothe the soul from worry, or gentle breezes to relax the mind after a hard day.

Jou seen support in the beaming sun, sending comforting rays down to play gently across his dusky skin. Usually he wouldn't believe in a lot of those superstitions but seeing as how he had his first session with Seto Kaiba, he try anything to calm his frantic nerves.

It was understandable though, meeting a new person, or patient in this case, was a nerve-wracking experience, but Jou, being the hyperactive person he was, found this to be new to him.

The blonde sighed taking in a deep breath, "Ra help me..."

He inwardly rolled his eyes at the phrase, spending two months in Egypt with his best friends; the "Perfect Couple" Atemu and Yugi had certainly left a bigger impact on his personality as well as his now slightly tanned skin.

Turning his gaze out of the window towards the blazing sun he stifled a yawn, spending the majority of the night going over a patient's file was not good for his health.

Shaking his head, he blinked lazily as he came face to face with a thin black door. Suppressing a sigh, he mumbled, under his breath, "Here we go..."

Raising his bronzed arm, Jou pushed open the door and entered the room. It was specifically designed for his patient's, the walls were painted a light purple and decorated with a few framed paintings, the largest being behind his desk to the left depicting that of a large dark dragon with glowing scarlet eyes. (A/N: Any guesses guys?)

He turned his gaze to the other side of the room towards a few luscious chairs, one of which was occupied by a familiar looking brunet.

Seto didn't pay any regard to him at all, resting his head on his hand and staring out of the window with those calm, stoic azure eyes.

"Hello Kaiba Seto," Jou began in a former manner, "I am your new advisor, Jounouchi Katsuya, but you may call me Jou."

The honey eyed male smiled at him as he finished but it soon turned to a frown when he seen that his patient was ignoring him.

Regarding the blonde's expression out of the corner of unamused cerulean orbs, he gave an almost inaudible sigh, turning his head around and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Drop the formalities, _Jou_. I've heard them more times than any of those corporate sleazes that sit behind fancy desks, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't undermine my intelligence in that way," his monotonous voice drawled out as he narrowed his eyes at him.

Jou, however, blinked in surprise, not expecting the intelligent outburst from the brunette.

"Phew! I'm glad! That act was killing me!" He replied in relief, plopping down on the other chair and sinking into the soft material.

"Sorry about that! Hope you understand why I did it! Manners go with the job blah blah blah and all that!" Jou mumbled, waving his hand in disinterest, receiving a grunt and a "Whatever" from the other male.

"So... how've the people here been treating you Seto?" He continued, still smiling in a friendly fashion.

The Brunet merely rolled his eyes at this comment and replied with a simple, "Fine."

Jou refrained from wincing at the cold undertone in his voice, remaining calm and trying again, "The weather is nice today, reminds me of when I was in Egypt a while ago."

"Really?" Came the impassive, unmotivated reply, the owner of the voice not bothering to look up.

Resisting the urge to scowl, Jou tried once more, "Yes...I went there a while ago with some friends of mine. You know, we learnt a lot about the new card game, Duel Monsters over there since it was created there or something...Anyway, what about you? Do you like to play it? It's the latest craze over here; everyone seems to _love_ the game! "

"Maybe, but not everyone knows how to _play_ the game," Came the reply, surprising Jou with the new interest.

"So you _do_ like Duel Monsters then?"

"Of course I do. But I'm only allowed to play under supervision," Seto scoffed, a trace of lingering anguish in his tone.

"Really? That must suck...What's your favourite card? Mine is the Red Eyes Black Dragon," Jou stated proudly pointing towards the picture on the wall.

"..."

"Oh come on! Everyone has a favourite card Seto! So what'll it be? Dark Magician? Harpie Lady? Change of Heart? (1)"

Hearing a quiet reply, he leaned in closer as the other male's voice became slightly louder.

"Blue Eyes..." Seto mumbled so quietly

"Blue Eyes? As in, the _Legendary_ Blue Eyes White Dragon! That's a really rare card! Only four in the world, my friend's grandfather owns one and I heard the other two own to these two rich guys, one was in America, one was in... Germany I think? No, it was Hong Kong... I don't know what happened to the last one thou- Wait a minute, do_ you_ have the last Blue Eyes?" (2)

The floor suddenly became very interesting to Seto as he trailed his eyes around the intricate design, praying silently that it wasn't the blonde's seemingly warm honey eyes that suddenly burned through his skull.

The startled brunet just settled for a mere nod and continued his staring contest, adamant to be the victor. (3)

Jou's eyes narrowed curiously as he shifted to the edge of his chair and leaned closer to the very uncomfortable patient.

"How _did _you get such a rare card, Seto?" the blond asked in a calm and soothing voice, but it wasn't soothing to Seto who gritted his teeth in rage.

Raising dangerous, slit azure eyes to the startled honey ones that belonged to Jou, he hissed quietly, "That's none of your business, you damn mutt!"

"What did you call me! Say it again!"

"Normally I would but I'm afraid it might overload that little pea you've dubbed 'a brain'."

"Why you-! I'm only trying to help you Seto,"

"Oh please. Spare me. If your manners weren't the reason for your bank account's sudden soar, then you would have punched me the moment you laid eyes on me. True of false?"

"That's a lie Seto and you know it."

"Sure, whatever...And another thing, stop calling me Seto."

Jou blinked in confusion, momentarily forgetting about the conflict and tilting his head with a "Why?"**  
**  
Seto snorted and stared away in disgust, "You say it as if we're friends, when we're not even close to that."

"How about close acquaintances then?"

Snarling, Seto gave a death glare to the blond, "You are truly are an incompetent mutt aren't you. Listen closely. We. Are. Not. Friends, nor acquaintances, allies, colleagues or any other variation as such. Now, did I cause your little brain to melt with all the big, strange, new words? Hmm?"

Jou growled in seething anger, causing the Brunet to fall back against he chair, arms crossed over his chest with a satisfied smirk upon his face. "I knew it."

Opening his mouth to reply, the blond was cut off by the annoying drill of a bell piercing his eardrums. He sighed in irritation and stood up. "That'll do for today, _Kaiba_."

Letting out a deep and pleased sigh, Seto stood up also and gasped out an over-dramatic, "Finally."

Three men stepped through the door. One cloaked in a long and uninteresting ivory coat that failed to tone down his strange and wild ebony hair and glowing lime eyes.

The two burly guards, that both adorned the unique uniform of the hospital, strode over to grab the brunets arms harshly in their tight and unforgiving grip whilst the new doctor stepped beside the twitching Katsuya.

"What's eating you?" The new arrival asked, flicking a strand of his untameable hair behind his ear.

Katsuya gave a somewhat groan and answered by glaring at Seto who was giving a cocky smirk despite being caught in the increasingly painful grasp of the guards.

Blinking at the furious sparks that flew when their eyes collided, the ebony haired man chuckled and whispered in Jou's ear.

"I heard about that one. He's supposed to be a _real _challenge."

"You're telling me! It took all of my power not to get up and deck him!"

"Ooh! Feisty! If he can tick you off this badly, there must be_ something _good about him heh heh..."

"Shut it Otogi!" (English name: Duke Devlin) He yelled out, forgetting that they were supposed to be talking confidentially only realising it when Seto chuckled darkly.

"And you too Kaiba! Listen Otogi, I'll talk to you at lunchtime, when we have some privacy!" Seto rolled his eyes before shaking his head at Jou's idiocy.

Otogi seemed amused also but he settled for them speaking at lunch and led Seto and the guards out of the room.

Jou, trudging over to his desk, groaned loudly and fell back upon the soft chair with a strange pulsing noise. Rubbing his temples, he mumbled a number of nonsense words under his breath as his dulled eyes roamed across the chocolate desk until they reached a plain file that had been discarded there earlier.

Picking it up between his thin bronzed fingers he tossed it open and flicked through the pages until something caught his eye.

_**Previous Diagnoses:** Initially a quiet patient but upon further inspection, reveals rude, sarcastic and angry qualities. Nothing further than this has been discovered.  
_  
Letting out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, he dropped the file onto the desk and trailed his fingers through his hair.

At least he had taken the first step, the next would have to be taken soon...

**

* * *

**

**(1) Quite Obviously: Yugi's Favourite Card: Dark Magician, Mai's Favourite Card: Harpie Lady and Bakura's Favourite Card: Change of Heart.**

**(2) In Volume 4 of the manga, Seto says that the four Blue Eyes were in the hands of fanatic collectors, one in America, one in Germany, one in Hong Kong and then Sugoroku had the last one...and then he showed Sugoroku "DEATH BY VIRTUAL REALITY!" No wonder I made this fic... -.-'**

**(3) Typical Seto, always wants to win -.-'

* * *

**

Took me long enough to update, ne? But me been working on Tainted Innocence a lot lately but since it is nearly finished I have more time to be updating my other fics! Hope you've enjoyed the chapter, please review.


End file.
